Volverte a Ver
by MariVal2211
Summary: Centrado en LN. Edward se va y deja a Bella embarazada. Jacob la ayuda pero la encuentran Los Vulturis, que deciden ayudarla con el nacimiento de los dos semi-vampiros. Que pasara cuando se vuelvan a ver?
1. Prefacio

**Volverte a ver**

**Prefacio **

Estoy asustada y con la mano temblorosa agarro el test de embarazo esperando la respuesta. Ya se que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos pero desde ayer me siento mal

**Flashback**

Despues de comer sola ya que mi papa tenia doble turno hoy fui a lavar los platos cuando me dieron unas ganas terribles de vomitar, asi que corri al baño y vomite

**Fin Flashback**

Desde ese momento me siento estraña y sentía algo en el estomago asi que pase por la farmacia y compre un test de embarazo. Cuando llego la respuesta me quede pasmada.

Positivo - susurre apenas con un hilo de voz

_Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y POR FAVOR regálame un REVIEWS _

_MarieV_


	2. Ayuda

**Volverte a Ver**

**Ayuda**

Me encontraba en mi casa iba a salir directo para La Push ya que mi amigo Jake dijo que iba a ayudarme con mi embarazo.

**Flashback**

Después de enterarme que estaba embarazada de _**él**_ no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada, así que llame a la única persona que sabía que podía ayudarme

Jake tienes que venir rápido – dije ya al borde del llanto

Que pasa Bella

Ven te explico aquí – dije y colgué

No sabía cómo iba a tomar la noticia pero era mi amigo y me tenía que ayudar ¿no? Mientras intentaba razonar conmigo misma de como se lo iba a tomar sonó el timbre. Abrí la puerta

Jake – dije abrazándome a él y llorando

Sshh Bella cálmate – me consoló

Nos sentamos en el sofá y le explique todo casi al borde de las lágrimas. Cuando termine el dijo

Ese hijo de puta, como se atreve a dejarte embarazada y después huir

Jake ¿ME AYUDARAS? – dije desesperada

Claro Bells eres mi amiga

Gracias Jake

**Fin del Flashback**

Pero todavía faltaba una hora así que me adentre en el bosque para dibujar un poco. Me adentre en el bosque frente a un árbol que me inspiro y me puse a dibujarlo.

Al rato se empezaron a oír ruidos raros en el bosque, me pare y de ahí salieron dos figuras, una chica de tal vez 16 años rubia, facciones bellísimas y con una capa negra y otro chico con el pelo corto y color marrón, de facciones bellísimas y con la misma capa negra que la otra chica. Lo que me aterro fue que los dos tenían los ojos rojos, no sabía qué hacer si gritar a esperar que los lobos vengan o simplemente correr, pero de un susurro inconscientemente dije

Vampiros - En ese momento los dos reaccionaron

Como sabes que somos? – Dijo la chica con un tono amenazador mirándome

Jane usa tu don – dijo el chico

Lo uso pero no hace efecto Alec

La llevaremos con el maestro, seguro que le encantara un poder nuevo – le dijo – Y también nos podrá explicar cómo sabe de nosotros

Y ellos me llevaron donde Los Vulturín a Volterra no sin antes llamar a jake y explicarle o que pasaba que ellos me iban a ayudar y que planeara mi muerte. Despues de la llamada le explique todo a Alec y a Jane y prometieron que me iban a ayudar.

**Jacob POV**

Después de la llamada de Bella explicándome todo empezó una tormenta muy fuerte por lo que decidí tirar la camioneta de Bella por un acantilado en la carretera, así si no encontraban el cuerpo decía que se lo llevo el mar. Después de eso le tuve que explicar todo a la manada y dijeron que hasta que se controlen no podrán venir para Fork.

En la noche Charlie se volvió loco buscando a su hija mando por todos lados a que la buscaran, al verlo así casi quise ir par allá a explicarle todo pero sabía que esto era lo mejor para todos así que lo deje. El funeral se realizo 2 días después de terminar la brusquedad, al no encontrar cuerpo Charlie decidió hacer un funeral significativo dándola por muerta. Ese mismo día le mande un mensaje a Bella explicándole la regla que impuso la manada y diciéndole que ya todos creían que estaba muerta.

_**Ya saben el próximo Cap. será Los Vulturis y el nacimiento de los bebes. Los veré en el próximo capítulo y PORFAVOR SI LES GUSTO O NO DENLE REVIEWS **_

_**MarieV **_


	3. Los Vulturis

_**Volverte a Ver**_

_**Los Vulturis **_

Llegamos a Volterra en el crepúsculo, cuando llegamos al castillo me dio un vértigo terrible, no sabía lo que iba a pasar o si podría confiar en lo que me habían prometido Jane y Alec. Pero aun así entramos en el castillo, entramos a un salón grande que tenía tres tronos, en el primero había un hombre de cabello negro y largo con cara de interesado, el de la derecha tenía el pelo corto y rubio y rodaba los 40 y el ultimo de la izquierda tenía el pelo negro y largo y expresión aburrida, Los reconocí como el de al frente Aro, Marco y Caius, como me habían contado Alec y Jane.

- Maestros esta es Bella y creo que tiene algo interesante que decirles - hablo Alec

- Entonces Bella - Dijo Aro con impresión en su voz - Me podrías dar tu mano.

Le di mi mano pero en ese momento no paso nada

- Interesante - Dijo Impresionado - No veo nada - Me miro - Bueno, nos tendrás que contar

En ese momento le conté todo lo que me había pasado desde cuando me enamore de _**Él **_hasta como me entere de cuando estaba embarazada, claro sin mencionar a Jacob y a los licántropos por que no me daba buena impresión contarle sobre ellos, tenía un mal presentimiento de que pasaría si se los contara. Cuando termine mi relato se me quedaron viendo primero con incredulidad y despues con impresión a la final Aro dijo

- Bella te ayudaremos con el nacimiento de los semi-vampiros y después serás convertida, Pero los tendremos que vigilar a ellos en su primer año para saber cómo se comportaran y debes saber que si resultan un peligro lo tendremos que matar - dijo algo fúnebre - Entendiste?

- Si

- Perfecto - Dijo mirándome fijamente - Alec llévala a su habitación

Mientras Alec me llevaba al cuarto empezamos hablar de cosas triviales para distraernos un poco y quitar el aire tenso del ambiente, antes de entrar al cuarto me dijo que no me preocupara que Jane hubiera preparado varias cosas para poder que yo pueda estar ahí. Me despedí de Alec y entre, me sorprendí por que se tomara tanta molestia en mi, tenía una cama matrimonial con un cubrecama blanco-rosado, a los lados de la cama habían dos meditas de noche blancas y también en cada lado habían unos mini-armarios _**(N/A: fotos del cuarto en mi perfil)**_, al abrirlos me di cuenta que cada uno tenían ropa de bebe una era para niño y el otro era para niña, en mi armario me encontré con mucha ropa algunas eran para usar mientras estaba embarazada y otros eran para después. En la cama había una nota que decía

_Bella:_

_Se que te parecera demasiado pero no es nada tanto a Hiana como a mi nos encanto hacer esto y las cosas de la o el bebe estan en el segundo armario pero eso lo veremos luego. Espero que te guste_

_Jane _

Despues de leer eso como era de noche me puse la pijama y me dispuse a dormir. Esa noche estuve pensando en muchas cosas como en como me tratarian los demas, cuando nacerian el o la bebe y como seria si seria nina o nino o a quien se pareceria mas, despues de pensar en tantas cosas cai rendida a brazos de Morfeo.

_**Mis queridas lectoras se que les prometi que tambien vendrian los bebes en este capitulo pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tambien**_

_**AngieCastairsCullen: Si seran Renesmee y Anthony ya que hice un borrador y en el escribi a Thony y me apegue a el asi que lo deje**_

_**Si alguien mas tiene otra pregunta dejenmela y la que no lo haces hecho Regalame un REVIEWS. Hasta el proximo capitulo.**_

_**MarieV**_


	4. Los Bebes

_**IMPORTANTE Si alguien tiene una pregunta, sugerencia o cualquier cosa díganme y yo les respondo en el siguiente capítulo.**__** Gracias a todas las que me han enviado REWIEWS:**_

_**victoriaefernandez**__**, **__**ROCIO1999**__**, **__**karolay28**__**, **__**AngieCastairsCullen**__**, **__**marieisahale**__**, **__**phoenix1993**__**, maleja twihard **_

**Volverte a Ver **

**Los Bebes**

**1 mes después…**

Ya tengo 1 mes aquí y mi panza ya parece de una embarazada de 9 meses así que tengo que tener mucho cuidado con todo aunque para eso me ayudan Jane, Alec, Heidi, Félix y Demetri. Aunque no lo crean me he encariñado mucho con ellos y ahora somos amigos. Estaba hablando con Jane en mi cama de los bebes de cómo serian o si serian hembra o varón y eso

- Que nombre le vas a poner? – Me pregunto Jane

- Si es niña quiero que sea Renesmee y si es varón es será Anthony- Dije - Jane qué prefieres hembra o varón?

- Yo quisiera un niña para así poder ponerla linda, pero tú qué crees que será?

- No estoy segura por que en mis sueños veo unos ojos chocolates y otros verdes

- Entonces apostare por que será niño

En ese momento fui a buscar en la mesa de noche algo pero me empezó a doler terrible en le vientre y me casi me caigo al suelo pero Jane lo noto y me sostuvo del brazo. Mientras gritaba

- Alec, Heidi, Ya es la hora.

En ese momento llegaron ellos ya que los otros no tenían tanta resistencia y no hubieran podido con el parto. Me acostaron en la cama y me inyectaron morfina para después lo único que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos chocolates y otros verde esmeralda de ahí me mordieron y me sumergí en la inconsciencia.

Estoy muerta, no, la muerte no puede ser tan dolorosa, es horrendo siento que me están quemándome viva por todo el cuerpo y mi único deseo al principio era que me mataran que era horrible pero no puedo morir que pasaría con Renesmee y Anthony, no tendrían ni madre ni padre, estuve esos tres dolorosos días pensando en todos mis recuerdos en René y Charlie, en los momentos que pase con Jacob, en el tiempo que pase con los Cullen aunque fuera dolorosos no quería olvidar todo ese tiempo que pase con ellos, y también pensaba en mis bebes, ellos dos son lo único que me motivaban a seguir teniendo fuerzas para luchar con el dolor. Ya estaba sintiendo que el fuego se apagaba en mis manos y pies y también pude escuchar voces más lejanas

- Ya va a despertar – decía una voz grave

- Heidi llévate a los bebes Demetri y Félix pónganse en frente de ella por precaución, ya que será peligros – decía otra voz

No entendí yo no era alguien peligrosa, de ahí pasaron minutos o tal vez horas hasta que desperté. Abrí los ojos y me pare hay vi que Félix y Demetri estaban enfrente mío como para proteger a los demás. Empecé a caminar y vi que los dos iban a detenerme así que me eché para atrás asustada.

- La asustaron – Dijo Alec que estaba atrás

- Pero no entiendo, los neófitos atacan no se asustan – Dijo Demetri

- Y mis bebes? – pregunte

- Bella los bebes tienen sangre también, vamos a cazar primero – asentí – Bella hay dos dietas animales y humanos cual eliges?

- Animales- respondí

- Entonces Félix, ven con migo a enseñarle a cazar – dijo Alec – Sígueme

Salimos a afuera en y fuimos a un bosque de los que habían varios animales e hice lo que me recomendaron todos: guiarme por el instinto, en ese momento hoy a unos venados cerca de aqui, corri y efectivamente habia una manada de ciervos, me acerque sigilosamente y me agazape en ell ciervo mas grande, le parti el cuello y tome toda su sangre caliente, al terminar me di cuenta de tenia mi ropa sucia y llena de sangre, Al llegar Felix y Alec se empesaron a reir

Bella que te haces pasado - dijeron los dos riendo

Callense, y vamos al castillo - les dije

Corrimcos al castillo y resivi varias miradas por como andava, al llegar a mi habitacion me puse una camisa azul, unos jeans y unos convese negros. Al salir estaba Jane afuera de mi cuarto,

- Ya puedo ir con mis bebes - afirme

- Ven

Caminamos a su cuarto donde habian dos cunas pegadas donde estaban mis bebes, Renesmee era preciosa, tenia mis ojos chocolates, el pelo color bronce con los rulos de Charlie y los rasgos de Edward. Anthony tenia el pelo color caoba como yo y ojos verdes esmeralda y tenia mis rasgos. Pero me alarmo que en vez de tener parecer recien nacidos parecian de seis meses.

- Crecen demasiado rapido - dije

- Creemos que se parara con el crecimiento – dijo - y si no paran de crecer los mordemos

- Ok – Dije – Pero esperemos un tiempo

- Perfecto

Me acerque a los bebes y cague a cada uno para observarlos mejor, en ese momento Renesmee puso su mano en mi mejilla y transmitió varios pensamientos como de cuando la habían alimentado, la conexión que tenían con Anthony, sus apodos Thony y Nessie, no me gusto el de ella pero si a ella le gusta y el poder de Thony que era leer la mente. Y así estuvimos hasta la noche que se quedaron dormidos en mis brazos, lleve las cunas a mi cuarto y los puse ahí. Me quede observándolos por un largo momento y meditando de todo lo que había pasado hoy y los que nos iba a deparar el futuro.

_**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ahora estoy intentando que los capítulos sean más largos.**_

_**Les recomiendo una historia buenísima no está terminada pero conozco a la escritora y la terminara, es las gemelas vampiro de **__**victoriaefernandez**__**. **_

_**L**__**as que no lo han hecho denme REWIEWS.**_

_**MarieV. **_


	5. Libres e Imprimación

_**IMPORTANTE Si alguien tiene una pregunta, sugerencia o cualquier cosa díganme y yo les respondo en el siguiente capítulo.**__** Gracias a todas las que me han enviado REWIEWS:**_

_**Jazzy Twilight, marieisahale, phoenix1993 **_

**Volverte a Ver**

**Libres e Imprimación**

**1 año despues...**

Los niños ya aunque tenian un año parecian y pensaban como unos de 9. Renesmee era tranquila le gustaba la musica clasica y los libros clasicos, Anthony era algo mas tremendo pero igual tranquilo e igualmente le gustaban los libros y musica clasica, pero Renesmee era mas clasica y fantasiosa mientras el era mas contemporaneo y menos fantasioso. Recuerdo la vez que se aliaron con Jane y Felix, para hacerle una broma a Alec

**Flashback**

Ya habian pasado 10 meses desde que Renesmee y Anthony nacieron, eran bellos y los más consentidos del castillo eran como los sobrinos de todos y los nietos de los Reyes. Estaba leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas un regalo de Felix para su hermanita, iba a mitad del libro hasta que se escucho un grito,

- BELLA!

Mi puerta se abrio y salieron Nessie y Thony corrieron hacia mi y de hay salio un Alec banado en Pintura rosa fosforecente, por el olor permanente, brillantina, estrellas y con el pelo rubio.

- Bella mira que me hicieron esos mounstros - Dijo senalando a mos hijos

- Ellos no son los unicos que pparticiparon - Dijeron Jane y Felix atras

Yo no podia evitar reir al ver la furia de Alec y como lo adornaron los niños.

- Y como lo hicieron - Les pregunte

- Cuando me estaba banando me mesclaron el tinte rubio con mi champoo, despues me vesti y cuando me mire en el espejo fui a buscar a los chicos y me hecharon esto - Me miro y despues dijo - No los vas a reganar

- Ok chicos - Los mire serio - De quien fue la idea? - Y se senalaron - Su castigo sera culpar a Jane y Felix

- Que?- Me quedaron mirando los tres vampiros

Despues los chicos hisieron su mejor cara perrito y despues Jane, Felix y Alec se fueron

**Fin del Flashback**

En todo el timpo que pasamos aqui pude desarollar mejor mi don que era un escudo mental y tambien habia aprendido a luchar. Hoy iva a ir a hablar con Aro sobre el tema de los niños ya qupara podernos ir ellos y yo a otro lugar. Ya habian visto el comportamiento de los niños y facilmente te puedes dar cuenta de que no son peligrosos. Abri las puertas del salon de tronos y ahi los pude ver a los reyes.

- Que se te ofrece? Querida - Dijo Aro

- Vine a pedir permiso para irme del castillo - Dije confiada - Me dijeron que tenia que quedarme aqui un año el cual se cumplio ayer y los niños no son peligrosos mas bien tienen la conciencia mayor de lo que aparentan.

- Te dejamos ir - dijeron los tres reyes al uniso

- Pero con una condicion - Exclamo Aro - Vendras a visitarnos - Dijo sonriendo

- Claro Aro - Dije mientras me iva sonriendo

Me fui a mi habitacion para empacar las mis cosas y la de los niños, en total yo tenia 2 maletas grandes y ellos una cada uno, Aro me dio 20.000$ para el viaje y decidi ir a Forks a ver a Jake y saber que pasaria ahora. A la mañana siguiente todos Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi y Dimitri despues de muchas despedidas, sollosos y promesas de que los iba a volver a ver nos fuimos directo a mi hogar con Nessi y Thony.

Ya en Forks

Estabamos en un lindo Ferrari rojo sangre que me compro mi hermanote Felix los niños se inquietaron un poco

- Mama y a donde vamos - pregunto Thony

- Recuerdan que les hable del tio Jacob

- Si - Responddieron al uniso

- Bueno lo vamos a conocer y les explicare algunas cosas de el

En el viaje se sentia la tension en el aire ya que ellos jamas habian salido de Volterra. Llegamos y me estacione frente a la vieja casa de Jacob, toque el timbre y espere a que saliera, cuando abrieron la puerta no era Jacob sino un chico menor que el pero igual se veia que era un lobo, al verme entro en fase y se convirtio para ir directo a atacarme a mi y a los niños que se quedaron atras mio en el auto.

- Jacob! Soy Bella - Grite a todo pulmon

Entonces del bosque aparecio un lobo de melena rojiza agazapado para protegerme del lobo, un minuto despues el lobo entro a la casa para cambiarse, Jacob se fue al bosque a cambiarse y despues regreso en su forma humana, estaba como 10 cm. mas alto y un poco mas musculoso, cuando fui a abrazarlo Thony se fue con nosotros y dijo

- Mama vamonos es peligroso - Dijo mirando a Jake

- Tranquilo Thony - dije - El es como mi hermano, tu tio Jake

- Mama pero si casi nos ataca

- Ese era otro - Dijo Jake - Yo soy casi tu tío, como dijo Bella

- Ven Nessie - Dije mientras la traia donde Jacob para que lo saludara - Nessie el es tu tio Jacob

- Hola soy Renesmee pero dime Nessie - Dijo ella, vi que Jacob se le quedo mirando pero rapidamente se vino al mundo real y no se noto

- Y yo soy Jacob - Le correspondio - Mucho gusto

- Yo soy Anthony pero dime Thony - Dijo - Mucho gusto

- Igualmente - Respndio Jacob entusiasmado - Bueno Bella vamos a mi casa

- No hay mas lobos? - Pregunte riendo

- No solo esta Collin pero ya le explique todo

- Entonces vamos - Dije llevandome a los niños que estaban algo asustados

Pasamos a la casa de Jake y estaba igual que siempre, tenia sierto toque que la hacia hogarena. Nos sentamos en la pequena salita y Jacob me conto lo que habia pasado, que Charlie se caso con Sue Clearwater la ex-mujer de Harry, que la manada habia aumentado que tenian ya mas de 10 lobos, y que en la noche tendria que hablar con toda la manada. Yo le conte de como lo habia pasado en el castillo, de los Vulturis y de el crecimento de los chicos. Al llegar la noche llevamos acostamos a los chicos en los sofas y Jacob se me acerco

- Bella tenemos que hablar de algo - Me dijo serio

- Pasa algo malo Jake - Pregunte

- No es nada malo Bella - Me miro - Bella yo te he contado sobre la imprimacion

- No Jake

- La imprimacion es cosa de lobos, son cuando un lobo encuentra a alguien a quien ama, es como si tu centro ya no fuera la tierra sino ella, serias cualquier cosa por esa persona un hermano, un amigo, un companero

- Jake te has imprimado? - Pregunte mientras el asentia - De quien?

- De Nessie

En ese momento no sabia todo sentimiento en mi habia desaparecido dejando espacio para dos cosas la compasion y la Ira, asi que gano el mas fuerte. Me lleve a Jake a afuera y le grite toda barbaridad que se me habia ocurrido en ese momento. Cuando me calme le deje hablar

- Bella me conoces y yo jamas haria algo que ella no quisiera, si quieres todavia no se lo contamos, pero Bella cuando un lobo se separa de su imprimacion pierde el sentido de la vida hasta que quieres suicidarte - Dijo. Yo conocia ese sentimiento por que lo habia vivido ecepto que el no tendria con que apoyarse para salir adelante, asi que le dije

- Bueno Jacob te dejare estar con ella pero solo como amigo, si le haces dano te juro que te mato. Entendiste? - Le dije

- Claro Bella muchas gracias - Me dijo y me abrazo

Despues de eso nos fuimos a una reunion con la manada. En la reunion pude observar a los lobos viejos como Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, como tambien lobos que no habia visto antes, el primero en hablar fue Sam

- Bella que gusto que hallas vuelto - dijo mirando a los lobos - Jacob te devio aver explicado las reglas no?

- Si - dije segura - Yo venia a hablar de mis hijos los dos semi-vampiros

- Nos puedes explicar su naturaleza

Y asi estuve 2 horas hablando con los liicantropos sobre la naturaleza de los niños y de la imprimacion de Jake. A la final dijimos que los niños no eran peligrosos pero tenian que verlos con sus propios ojos. Me fui a la casa de Jake y fui a ver a Nessie y a Thony, Nessie tenia los parecia que te dava la mano y podias ver sus suenos y Thony murmuraba algunas cosas pero si te acercabas podias oir algunas palabras como "Perros" y "Jake". Despues de ese dia las cosas se habian calmado con los lobos y nosotros y tras observar a los chicos los lobos accedieron a que podiamos venir cuando quisieramos aqui a La Push, A los tres nos dieron unas pulseras con el sello de los lobos para reconocernos de los demas vampiros.

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y prometo actualizar más seguido y cualquier comentario, sugerencia o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme solo es un REVIEWS.**_

_**MarieV **_


	6. El otra vez

_**IMPORTANTE Si alguien tiene una pregunta, sugerencia o cualquier cosa díganme y yo les respondo en el siguiente capítulo.**__** Gracias a todas las que me han enviado REWIEWS:**_

_**Casiepl, maleja twihard, Jazzy Twilight., phoenix1993, marieisahale, Ale74, karolay28, Marquesa.**_

_**Ale74: Estoy intentando que los capítulos sean de más de 5 hojas pero es que no estoy acostumbrada ya que es mi primer fic. A Laurent ya lo mataron los lobos Y ya veras lo que le prepare a Victoria soy mala JAJAJAJAJA (Risa malvada)**_

**_"Cuando esta así"_ es que son pensamientos**

**Volverte a Ver**

**El otra vez.**

**6 años después…**

Estábamos en Alaska, no habíamos mudado aquí hace un año, teníamos una bella casa adentro del bosque y según los ojos humanos, yo era la hermana mayor recién graduada de la universidad y que nuestro padre nos daban dinero para los gastos y mis hijos eran mis hermanos menores junto a Jake que era nuestro amigo y novio de Nessie, que en parte es cierta la historia ya que Los Vulturis nos dan dinero además de que Jacob y Nessie son novios. Los niños ya sabían de su padre pero yo jamás les había hablado cosas malas de el o su familia, no quería que por lo que paso los terminaran odiando, pero igualmente ellos los odiaban. Yo había desarrollado el poder de copiar dones pero los podía desactivar cuando quisiera y mi escudo mental se había expandido hasta llegar al escudo físico.

Hoy era 10 de octubre _**(N/A: No sabias la fecha en este caso asi que asumí que si la embarazo en su cumpleaños pudo a ver sido por ahí)**_ el cumpleaños de Nessie y Thony asi que Jacob y yo habíamos preparado una fiesta en un club mientras ellos estaban en la escuela, Jacob había faltado por que supuestamente tenía que ayudarme a decorar la casa.

Cuando los niños llegaron me dijeron que tenían una noticia pero estábamos muy ocupados para que me la dijeran y les avise que mañana me la dijeran. Subí a todos a sus habitaciones y me fui a arreglar, yo llevaba un vestido straple, azul oscuro con flores plateadas y con una pierna descubierta y unos tacones plateados, como lo hice todo a velocidad vampírica espere a que los demás bajaran, el primero en bajar fue Jacob que llevaba un traje gris plateado, junto con una corbata y zapatos negros, después bajo Thony que llevaba su traje azul oscuro con una camisa blanca y una correa marrón, de ultima bajo Nessie, con su vestido straple de color verde chicle y un cinturón plateado en la cintura junto con su tacones plateados _**(N/A: Fotos en mi perfil)**_.

Entramos a nuestro auto y llegamos directo al club, ya todo el mundo estaba ahi y estabamos preparados para hacer nuestra entrada triunfal, cuando entre en el salon se iso un silencio tal que se podian escuchar los pensamiento, despues entraron Nessie y Jacob y de ultimo Thony, despues de que pasamos volvieron a respirar.

La fiesta paso sin mayor complicacion, todo el mundo se divirtio y mencionaron que seria la fiesta del año, cantamos cumpleanos y eran como la 5:30 ya varios se habian ido, pero en ese momento vi a cinco personas que havia jurado no volver a ver. Primero pasaron Rosalie y Emmett, despues Alice y Jasper y de ultimo Edward. Este ultimo clavo su mirada en mi siguiendo mis movimientos, me acerque a los chicos y a Jacob

- Chicos los Cullen estan aqui - Dije en un susurro.

- Bella vete, nosotros serramos el lugar - explico Jacob

- Los veo en la casa - De ahi hui rapido a la puerta de atras y sali corriendo para ir a la casa.

Al llegar a bosque de camino a mi casa pude sentir la presencia de un vampiro que me seguia, al sentir el olor del vampiro lo identifique: Edward, pare a pocos metros de la casa y del bosque salio el con su pelo cobrizo y su pose de dios griego.

- Que quieres Cullen? - le pregunte friamente

**Edward POV**

Estaba en mi cuarto torturandome por como habia podido dejar a mi Bella en aquel húmedo y frio bosque, y culpándome por su muerte. Recuerdo vívidamente todos los recuerdos, desde que la deje en el bosque hasta que la busque un año después y lo que encontré fue una casa vacía y en el cementerio su lapida junto a unas flores recientes. Toda la familia se sentía a si, Carlisle y Esme perdieron a una hija, Alice a su mejor amiga y ya no compraba si no lo necesario, Emmett perdió a su hermanita y hasta había dejado de hacer bromas, Jasper se sentía culpable ya que también la quería Y hasta Rosalie quería a Bella solo estaba protegiendo su humanidad y se sentía triste por su esposo. Igualmente me estaba cuestionando de esos ojos chocolates que vi en mi clase de historia, eran los mismos de Bella.

**Flashback **

Un nuevo aburrido dia en la escuela, como todos los dias de mi vida desde que la deje. Ciando lleggo la chica me quede viendo sus ojos, eran los mismos que los de mi Bella, y su olor se parecia al de ella, se sento en el asiento al lado mio.

_**"Vampiro"**_ penso al verme_ **"Bella me va a matar" **_

Como sabia que era vampiro? Que era ella? Y ella, Que tenía que ver con mi Bella?

- Hola mi nombre es Renesmee Swan pero me dicen Nessie - Swan. De donde se conocen? Me preguntaba

- Hola, yo soy Edward Cullen - Dije y senti como se tensaba. Le iba a preguntar de donde nos conoce pero rapido penso

_**"Ahy No" **_luego bloqueo su mente. Y llego el profesor.

**Fin Flashback**

Despues de la clase salio y no la pude ver mas. Seguia pensando sobre la chica hasta que llego Alice.

- Edward tienes que ir a la fiesta - Me molestaba Alice. Otra vez

- Alice ya te dije que no voy a ir - En ese momento Alice me mostro una vision de la fiesta, pero hay estaba Bella bailando con un vestido azul pero sus ojos no eran chocolate si no dorados.

- Veras que haces tu - Dijo mientras se iba. Me cambie súper rápido ya que estaba decidido a ir a esa fiesta

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Llegamos a la fiesta y la encontré entre una multitud de gente bailando. Como en la visión llevaba ese precioso vestido azul oscuro pegado a su cuerpo dejando ver sus maravillosas curvas, cuando me vio se sorprendió y fue junto a los chicos de esta mañana y el chucho, y se fue por la parte de atrás, la seguí por todo el bosque hasta que me sintió y los dos paramos.

- Que quieres Cullen? – me dijo fríamente, lo primero que hice al verla fue abrazarla.

- Bella, pensé que estabas muerta, no hay un solo día que no me sienta miserable por tu muerte – dije pero ella me aparto

- Edward, no te tenías que sentir culpable no es tu culpa – dijo con tono más suave – pero te pido por favor que no se acerquen ni a mí ni a mi familia – pidió

- No Bella, es que yo… - me corto

- Ningún pero, ahora yo tengo una familia y a menos que te diga que si no se nos acerquen – dijo cortantemente – No sabes lo que soy capaz cuando debo proteger a los que amo, Cullen – después se fue corriendo pero cuando quise seguirla no había olor así que no pude seguirla.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al día siguiente propuse a mí y a mi familia a buscar la casa de Bella, ya que todos la queríamos ver, fuimos corriendo por el bosque y ahí nos encontramos a Renesmee y a su hermano que estaban corriendo por el bosque, hasta que nos vieron.

- Que quieren? – pregunto el hermano de Nessie

- Queremos ver a Bella – Dije

- Lamento esto pero no puede ser posible – Dijo hostilmente

- Y quien eres tú para opinar por ella – Dijo Rosalie mordazmente

- Alguien importante para ella – dijo mientras me ponía en posición para atacarlo

- No atacarías a los de tu propia sangre, Edward o si? – Dijo Bella mientras salía del bosque

_**Perdón por la tardanza pero es que no encontraba mi inspiración creativa/dramática. Espero que les haya gustado y si consigo más de 7 REVIEWS Dejo el nuevo Cap. el domingo. **_

_**MarieV**_


	7. La Verdad

_**IMPORTANTE Si alguien tiene una pregunta, sugerencia o cualquier cosa díganme y yo les respondo en el siguiente capítulo.**__** Gracias a todas las que me han enviado REWIEWS:**_

_**phoenix1993, casiepl, karolay28,**__** Ale74, alisonfranv, mareisahale, me encanto, Jazzy Twilight, . , maleja twihard**_

**Volverte a Ver**

**La Verdad**

**Bella POV**

- No atacarías a los de tu propia sangre, Edward – Dije mientras salía del bosque

- Que quieres decir, Bella –Dijo Alice

- Vamos a mi casa y les explico – Dije mientras corría a la casa.

Al entrar le avise al entrar divise a Jacob afuera de la casa le avise que entrara y ya estábamos sentados en los sillones, primero entraron Thony y Nessie que sentaron entre Jacob y yo, quedando así Nessie al lado de Jacob. Después entraron todos los Cullen y se sentaron en los otros sofás.

- Bueno para empezar tienen que saber que Nessie y Thony son mis hijos – Explique – Y el padre es Edward

Al entrar le avise al entrar divise a Jacob afuera de la casa le avise que entrara y ya estábamos sentados en los sillones, primero entraron Thony y Nessie que sentaron entre Jacob y yo, quedando así Nessie al lado de Jacob. Después entraron todos los Cullen y se sentaron en los otros sofás.

- Bueno para empezar tienen que saber que Nessie y Thony son mis hijos – Explique – Y el padre es Edward

- QUE! – Dijeron todos los Cullen

- Pero si los vampiros no pueden tener hijos – Dijo Rosalie

- Corrección las vampiras no pueden tener hijos – dije – Pero en ese momento yo era humana

- Pero cuando – Me dijo Edward

- No recuerdas –Le dije – Mi regalo de cumpleaños –Mientras el ponía los ojos como platos – Cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada le pedí ayuda a Jacob que me quiso ayudar, un día que estaba en el bosque… - Me interrumpió el teléfono que decía Jane así que conteste

- Isabella Marie Swan por que no me has llamado o contestado mis llamadas desde ayer –me grito

- Jane, Porque estaba organizando la fiesta de los chicos – dije, vi que los Cullen se impresionaban por el nombre

- Bueno te salvas en esta pero no me rindo fácil y mándale feliz cumpleaños a los niños – dijo

_- Hay esta mi hermanita – hoy a Félix por el teléfono- Dame el teléfono - Y se escucho una pelea por el teléfono_

- Hola hermanita – dijo Félix en la otra línea y vi como se ponía Emmett – Mándale Feliz Cumpleaños a los chicos

- _Félix dame el teléfono –y otra pelea de parte de esos dos_

_**- **_Ya Bella, tengo el teléfono y amenace a Félix con mi don – dijo como si nada

- Jane sí que eres mala– le dije – pero bueno así que mándale de nuestra parte saludos a todos

- Aro te manda saludos y Feliz cumpleaños a los chicos también – dijo Jane

- Mándale también saludos de nuestra parte a Aro – dije mientras los Cullen me miraban con los ojos como platos. Colgué el teléfono y me sente en mi asiento.

- Bella, tu que tienes con los Vulturis? - pregunto Carlisle -

- A eso iba, Carlisle - dije - Un dia que estaba en el bosque me encontre con Jane y Alec - Cuendo ellos hoyeron el nombre todo el mundo se tenso - Le explique mi historia saltandome a ustedes y a los Quileuts. Cuando me llevaron con Aro le conte la misma historia y me dejaron quedarme. El embarazo fue muy duro y en el parto casi muero, por eso Aro mismo me transformo y me considera algo asi como una hija - Vi como Esme y Carlisle se ponian triste al mencionar eso - Despues del embarazo le pedi a Aro que dejara de insistir que se unieran a su guardia

- Por eso de un dia para otro dejaron de insistir - Dijo Carlisle, asenti

- Bella, que don tienes - Dijo Alice

- Yo tengo un escudo fisico/mental - Dije - Y el don espejo, que puedo copiar dones solo con que estes cerca mio, pero puedo activarlo y desactivarlo

- Entonces tienes los poderes de Edward, Alice y yo.

- Si, pero no puedo desactivar el poder de Alice, ya que las visiones pueden venir en cualquier momento.

- Y por que Aro no te tiene en tu guardia? - Pregunto Edward.

- Por que me considera como una hija, La verdad es que cuando los conoces no son tan malos - Dije - Ah, se me olvido, Nessie y Jacob son novios

- QUE! - Gritaron todos pero creo que Nessie y Jacob no lo notaron.

- Enserio, Jacob esta imprimado de Nessie, Nessie lo supo cuando acepto ser su novia - Exclame - Pero creo que estan en su mundo - Dije mientras los veia a los dos - Bueno. Alice cuando vamos de compras? - Le pregunte

- SI! Bella, te he extranado tanto - Dije - Me puse muy triste cuando pense que habias muerto - Me sorprendi ante eso, no sabia que ellos lo supieran - Vamos mañana, sabado, aun centro comercial muy bonito cerca de aqui, junto con Nessie - dijo muy emocionada

- Nessie - grite

- ha - dijo ella volvía, que no parecía estar aqui

- Mañana vamos de compras.

- Gracias mama **- **casi grita - Gracias tia Alice - dijo abrazandola - Te gustan las compras?

- Si, muchisimo, lo amo - dijo - Yo arrastraba a tu mama para salir a comprar ropa

- Yo igual - dijo, chocando los cinco con Alice - Tia, me caes bien.

- A mi igual Ness - Dijo

- Rose quieres venir? - Le pregunte

- Claro Bella - Dijo amablemente, después hiso algo que jamás ella haría me abrazo y dijo – Perdón Bella por ser tan mala contigo, es que quería proteger tu humanidad por lo de los hijos pero no hace falta.

-Rosalie yo te perdono tu tenias tus motivos – dije

- Llámame Rose – dijo y yo asentí

- Ven Rose nos falto algo – fue y le pego una cachetada a Edward – Porque me alejaste de mi mejor amiga y le mentiste – llego Rose y le dio una del otro lado

- Por que la dejaste embarazada y te fuiste – dijo mientras Edward casi cae al piso y todas nos reíamos

- Yo dijo que se merece más – Dijeron Thony Y Nessie al uniso, y los mire - Ok mama no le vamos a hacer nada – dijeron otra vez al uniso y empezamos a reír otra vez. Mientras un adolorido Edward se sentaba en el sofá.

Empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales y pude ver que no se divirtieron mucho cuando me fui y que me extrañaron, también Emmett, Jasper y Thony empezaron a hablar de deportes y después se fueron a jugar afuera, mientras todas las chicas incluyendo a Esme empezamos a hablar de ropa y decoración cosas que gracias a uno de mis dones pude saber que no hacían desde que se fueron.

- Nessie, Thony váyanse a dormir – dije

- Pero mama, si mandas a Jacob a dormir, dormimos nosotros – Dijo Thony

- Pero mama, nada – dije mientras los otros me veían

- Por favor – Dijo Nessie con una carita Nade in Alice

- Ok – Dije y mande a Jacob con mi don de control mental a su cuarto

- Bella, eso no es justo – grito

- Pero Bella, no es justo, nada – dije mientras asía que el cerrara la puerta, los niños se fueron a dormir y nosotros nos pusiéramos a reír por la cómica escena. Todos los Cullen se iban hiendo, hasta que sentí como Edward me agarraba del brazo y me llevaba fuera de la casa.

- Bella tenemos que hablar? – dijo cuando estábamos afuera.

_**De que hablaran Edward y Bella? Bella lo perdonara? o Edward se quedara un tiempo más solo? gracias por lo REVIEWS y lo haría mas largo pero el único momento que tengo para escribir es ahorita ya que mañana no tengo tiempo. **_

_**MarieV**_


	8. El tiempo no cura las heridas

**_IMPORTANTE Si alguien tiene una pregunta, sugerencia o cualquier cosa díganme y yo les respondo en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todas las que me han enviado REWIEWS_**

**Volverte a Ver**

**El tiempo no cura las heridas**

- Bella tenemos que hablar? – dijo cuando estábamos afuera

- No, Edward, mira tú puedes pasar tiempo con los niños si ellos quieren pero…- me interrumpió

- No, Bella no de eso – dijo – Quería hablar de lo que sucedió en el bosque

- Yo sé lo que tú me dijiste y lo entiendo pero no te quiero hacer que estés atado a mí solo por los niños y…- otra vez me interrumpió

- No, lo que te dije ese día no fue cierto- dijo algo triste – Yo mentí Bella, no fue cierto eso de que no te amaba, yo te amo y solo quería protegerte de mi mundo, de ser un monstro como yo y que después me odiaras por haberte convertido, quería algo que no te podía ofrecer, Bella, una familia, unos niños y que envejezcamos juntos y poder ver a nuestros nietos – Dijo con voz dolida

- Y Edward, como crees que puedes venir aquí y decirme que me amas, cuando en ese horrendo y frio bosque me dejaste y dijiste que no me amabas – dije casi gritando – Yo ahora tengo hijos y una familia, no te puedes meter en mi vida así como así y fingir que no ha pasado nada.

- Bella yo te amo, sufrí todos estos años en una casita allá en Brasil, sintiéndome miserable y repitiéndome en la cabeza todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, pero creí que no debería volver, que ya me habías superado y que podías tener una vida normal alejada de un monstro como yo

- Yo no quería que me dejaras, yo quería que me convirtieras y así poder estar la eternidad junto a ti, yo no quería una vida sin ti quería estar siempre contigo. No pudiera estar en un mundo donde no estuvieras junto a mí -

- Yo quiero lo mismo Bella, quiero que vengas conmigo junto con los niños que seamos una familia que gracias a mi arruine hace 7 años y si quieren hasta con el chu... con Jacob si quieren, pero quiero estar contigo y esos niños – dijo acercándose a mi

- Las heridas que creaste son muy grandes y no puedes simplemente venir aquí y decir que quieres que este contigo. El tiempo no cura las heridas solo las acciones – dije mientras me iba – Piénsalo, Edward – y me fui a casa. Al entrar estaban Thony y Nessie sentados en la sala

- Mama, lo leí en su mente el de verdad te ama, y nos quiere a nosotros – dijo Thony

- Y se le nota muy arrepentido, hoy en la escuela parecía un muerto viviente y cuando pensé en ti se ilusiono- le siguió Nessie

- Ness, tu nunca me dijiste que los viste en la escuela - dije seria, y para cambiar el tema

- Te iba a decir el día de la fiesta pero no pude – dijo – y no me cambies el tema

- Anthony, Renesmee ustedes lo perdonarían así de fácil, dejar que entrara a nuestra familia y perdonar su ausencia de padre – dije

- Mama si eso te hace feliz – dijo Anthony

- Tú no lo notas, pero siempre estamos pendiente de que te falta algo y ese algo es mi padre – dijo Nessie

-Chicos, Ustedes quisieran tener un papa ? - pregunte  
- Mama si a ti te hace feliz - dijo Nessie  
-Pero mama, no le dejes el camino fácil - dijo Thony - Él no te merece tan fácilmente - dijo y los dos rieron.  
- Bueno - los mire fijamente y poniéndome sería - Acaso, no tienen que ir a dormir - y corrieron a su cuarto más rápido de lo que parpadeó. Subo a mi cuarto y agarro mi viejo y un poco dañado libro de Cumbres Borrascosas y empecé a leer

Tan ensimismada estaba en la lectura que no me di cuenta de que eran las 6:00 am. En una hora tendría que pararlos para ir al colegió. Así qué baje y me sorprendí de lo que encontré. Un bello ramo de rosas blancas con fresias al rededor. Abajo avía una nota que decía.  
Acepta este Ramo de bellas flores aunque no se comparen con tu belleza, para que sepas cuanto te amo y cuanto me importas.  
Jamás he dejado de amarte  
- Edward  
Si pudiera llorar lo haría, no soy Alice pero creo que volveremos juntos.

Me puse a arreglar las cosas de los niños para que ellos vayan a la escuela cuando Jacob bajó.

- Hola Bella - dijo y miro el ramo de rosas que lo había puesto en el centro de la sala - WOW De quién son las flores  
- Mías - dije muy feliz  
- Adivino, Te las dio el chupasangre  
- No le digas así - dije muy enojada - Yo también soy una  
- Si, pero tú eres mi amiga, y él es el muy bruto que te dejo  
- Bueno eso ya no importa - no quería seguir con el tema - Ve a despertar a los niños para que vayan a la escuela mientras yo término con la comida de los tres o mejor cuatro por lo mucho que comes.  
- Eso es mentira, como lo que debería comer un lobo en desarrollo - dijo  
Exacto! - le grite y fue a despertar a los niños.  
Ellos bajaron y los dos llevaban una camisa sin mangas y un chorcito de pijama y el cabello todo desordenado. Entonces lo vi: la marca de que fue una mala madre justo en mis hijos. Jake pareció el único en notarlo y dijo  
- Vayan a cambiarse horita vienen para desayunar - los niños se fueron arriba a cambiar y Jacob me miró - Sabes que no fue tu culpa verdad?  
- Claro que sí, si hubiera peleado un poco más no se hubieran hecho eso - dije sollozando  
- Tranquila Bella, yo estaré ahí para los ti y los niños junto con los Cullen eso no se volverá a repetir - dijo más calmado - Ahora voy a arreglarme para acompañar a los chicos a la escuela – Y se fue subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y asiéndome reir

Después de que los chicos se fueran en sus autos me puse a limpiar toda la casa. La cocina, nuestros cuartos, la sala y los baños, al terminar me di una relajante ducha de agua caliente y me vestí con una camisa blanca de corazón negro, un pantalón negro, unos accesorios de esos dos colores y unas botas cortas negras. A bajar a la sala…

RING! RING! RING! Qué raro eran las 11:00 pm quien va a venir a la casa – pensé. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí cuando lo vi. Se veía como un dios griego como siempre.

- Te gusto mi regalo? – dijo con esa sonrisa torcida de que si fuera humana me habría sonrojado

- Ven entra - le dije – Acabo de limpiar toda la casa – dije sentándome en el sofá junto a el

- Limpias la toda la casa tu sola – Asentí – Y cocinas para tus hijos y Jacob –

- Si, si no estoy haciendo todo eso estoy leyendo o paso tiempo con los niños – dije

- Me encanta esto – Dijo cando los dos estábamos acurrucados juntos – Sigues siendo cálida – dijo y nos quedamos así un rato

- Edward quisieras ver algunas cosas que hemos hecho después de que te fueras – Pregunte

- Me encantaría – Y me sonrió. Active El escudo físico porque no quería que nadie nos fastidiara, active un don para saber si los chicos estaban en peligro y le mostré varias imágenes a Edward

Mi llegada con los Vulturis, El tiempo allá con ellos, A Nessie y Thony de Bebes, Un día que estábamos mis hijos y yo en La Push, Los días en que jugaba con Nessie y Thony cuando eran pequeños, Los primeros días de escuela de mis hijos, y muchas imágenes más sobre vuestros días antes de que ellos llegaran cuando termine me desmaye por haber usado tantos poderes por tanto tiempo aunque un poco después…

Edward POV

Estaba Feliz ya que Bella me quería y no me excluía de su vida, me lo demostró enseñándome todas esas imágenes se desmayó y no supe que le pasaba ya que los vampiros no se desmayan y estábamos encerrados en una esfera eléctrica alrededor de ella.

- Bella por favor despierta, no me dejes así – Pocos segundos después me llego un mensaje en la mente que decía

No te preocupes no me pasa nada despertare pronto. Bella

Cuando se despertó lo primero que hiso fue mirarme

- Te amo – dijo – Vi lo que sufriste con uno de mis dones – Dijo con una mueca - Y no dejare que lo que sufriste vuelva a pasar – Dijo mi ángel

- Yo también te amo –dije - Bella Swam. Querrías ser mi novia? - Dije nervioso por si ella no me aceptaba.

- Si quiero ser tu novia Edward Cullen – Dije y nos fundimos los dos en un tierno beso.

* * *

_**PERDON! PERDON! PERDON! Por actualizar tan tarde es que he estado muy ocupado con esto de empezar clases y ya he tenido como 6 evaluaciones. No lo merezco pero por favor dame un REVIEWS**_

_**Hasta el próximo Capitulo **_

_**MarieV **_


End file.
